Spongebob Lost Episode - The New Burger Joint
Nickelodeon holds one of the biggest collection of lost episodes like "Red Mist" Or "Dill's Origin" But one Episode didn't make it through airing and the episode was simply called "The New Burger Joint" Aka "Calamity Joint" the writer "Paul Tibbit" And A group of people had created the episode. However A Bootleg Tape was found outside a Abandon Flordia Nickelodeon Studios; The Episode was actually a Old broadcasting airing of the episode in a promo. I was a writer and animator at the time when season 2 was airing new episodes; I recently got on Reddit and asked the people about any new episodes and these are the responces (Note: My Name was Aaron): "Me: Hey, Are there Any New Episodes Out?" "James: No, Friend Or Foe JUST Aired buddy." "Jay: I did found a VHS Tape of one of the episodes" "Me: What Is it?" "Jay: Erm, Calamity Joint" "Me: Isn't that the banned aired episode?" "Jay: Sure Is, Buddy; Want me to send it?" "Me: Sure Thing!" I typed out everything and Jay said that the package is sent I waited for 2 FULL HOURS (God It felt like Forever), The Package Arrived. The VHS Cover was a spongebob VHS Tape called "Sea Stories" With a fake "Bonus 1 Episode" On the back it showed a static image of Mr Krabs Screaming as it showed the title "Calamity Joint" With the episode description: "In this episode, Mr Krabs Is At It Again With Another Buisness Rivalry between a New Foe, This Seems Sinister but the guy seems charming. Can Mr. Krabs Expose the New Foe?" I Pull the cover out and inserted the tape and rewind, on the last minuet of rewinding, I saw A Demented Smile on Mr. Krab's Face, I continued on and then the tape stopped. I pressed Play and sat back as I watched this supposed unaired episode of Spongebob, It began with the Intro As Usuall Then the titlecard was shown with empty music, It continued on until it revealed the people "Paul Tibbit" And "Andrew Skinner" "The Same guy Who made Squidward's Suicide" I Muttered under my breath. The Episode began with Spongebob and Squidward working and ordering orders, then squidward looked up and screamed "Look!" The Camera Focused on a group of workers Lowering a new Barrel-Looking Building. Mr. Krabs Busted the doors literally and raced to the windows as he stare in horror the new resteraunt named "Clam-Joe's Buger Shack" Mr. Krabs Said In Anger "So, If It's a Food War You Want Joe, You Got It!" Mr Krabs and Joe In a Montage Started Adding Tweaks like "Soups For Free" Or "Dessert-Fries Now On Sale" But as tweaks went by, the camera would slowly show Mr. Krabs Degrading Insanity as he'd look more evil and demented. Clam-Joe Added a new sign at the near end and mocked with "Beat That, Krabs! This will be your last before I end the Krusty Krab!" the bubbles Flash shows as we cut to Mr. Krabs Loosing everything. "Uh, Mr. Krabs?" Squidward Asked. Mr. Krabs Turned as he sneered with a insane voice "SQUIDWARD, I THINK WE NEED TO GO FULL HEHEHEHEHE! LET'S KILL FOR FOOD!" Mr. Krabs Cackles. On the Bubbles Flash Screen, It revealed the Demented Smile Shown as Another Montage Showed Mr. Krabs Killing All The Fish People. The Ending Of the Montage shows Him Axing Fred the Fish's Leg as he screamed "MY LEG!" It showed Mr. Krabs Serving Fish Burgers to the Customers as then suddenly, Clam-Joe Said In anger "OK, FINE! YOU CAUGHT ME! IT WAS ME, PLANKTON! I WAS THE ONE TRYING TO BREAK YOU, NOW YOUR UNDER MY CONTROLL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Clam-Joe Ripped off the costume as plankton pressed a button, the last shot showed plankton serving the people with the sign saying "Now Serving Crab Legs" and well like I said, the episode ended. Honestly I was horrified by what I sawed, I grab the tape and placed it back in the case before tossing it in the dump. I called up Shadow, this is how the conversation went: "Me: Hey Shadow-Buddy! I came to notice a disturbing epsiode, want me to send it?" "Shadow: Dude, what was it about that you found?" I explain the tape's description to him "Shadow: Oh God! Dude, This is Dark! Spongebob Would NEVER do this! I think I'll take the tape" "Me: Alright, Shadow. Take Care" I hanged up and Dug through the dump and took the tape and sent to the adress he called to, Now the tape had a few glitches because Paul Tibbit Reviewed it and mistaken it for another episode from a cartoon. and I honestly was horrified when I looked the tape up. It was the Candle Cove Screaming Episode; All I can ask is, What did the writers do to the episode; Hope shadow can figure this out and one day give his take on the tape. Credited to PhantomInc Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:DIALOGUE!